


For Keith

by yeehaw_yall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby bois, Confession, He's continuing for Keith, I cried writing this, My girlfriend cried reading this too, Sendak you bitch, but also pretty sad, for Keith, klangst, pretty gay, spanish lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_yall/pseuds/yeehaw_yall
Summary: Yet another day, Voltron just casually saving the universe. Things were looking up for them. They were winning, they were doing great. At least, until they were hit with Sendak’s strongest ion cannon. This hit was so strong that it made the lions separate, each of the paladins shouting and screaming from trying to fight back.





	For Keith

Yet another day, Voltron just casually saving the universe. Things were looking up for them. They were winning, they were doing great. At least, until they were hit with Sendak’s strongest ion cannon. This hit was so strong that it made the lions separate, each of the paladins shouting and screaming from trying to fight back.   
Each of the lions were knocked back, and landed on their feet, except for Black. The head of Voltron ejected Keith from the cockpit in an effort to protect him as she fell and tumbled several times. Lance, still yelling from the intensity of the last hit, opened his eyes to see Keith, just lying there. Unmoving, still, and injured Keith, just lying there.   
A panicked Lance spoke through his helmet to the team, “Guys, Keith is down! Cover me, I'm going to go check him.” He ran out of Blue, sprinting to Keith's side. It felt like no matter how fast he ran that it wasn't fast enough. It felt like he was running for ages before he got to Keith. He almost tripped over himself quite a few times. The ground was rough, purely rocks, the only light on the surface coming from the dimly lit stars.   
Finally, the Cuban boy reached the leader of Voltron, his closest friend, and fell to his side.   
Keith was face down in the rocks, still not moving. Lance barely saw Keith's back move from breathing. The younger rolled the injured over to lay on his back so he could see his face. Lance was hoping, praying in fact, that one of his worst fears was not coming to life. Keith's hair fell across his face, where there were bruises and cuts and scrapes all across every exposed piece of his skin. He groaned quietly at the change of position, a look of pain spread across his face as he winced. “Keith! Keith, buddy. Look, you're gonna be okay, it's fine.” Lance said, trying to hide his worst from the bruised. Lance picked Keith's head up, holding him up. He moved the older boys hair out of his face.   
Keith opened his eyes, seeing the sight of Lance, his skin, those blue eyes, and streaks staining his cheeks from where tears had fallen. That was when he started feeling all of the pain. It hit him all at once. That was when Keith felt the feeling like he was going to die there. He felt the warmth of Lance holding him in his arms. He closed his eyes again. He heard Lance's breathing, staggered, uneven. The shakiness in his voice was easily heard as he said “Keith, look, you need to keep your eyes open, you need to look at me. Stay awake buddy. Just look at me, focus on me.” With that, he let his eyes open, took a harsh breath, as he began to speak, voice hoarse and hushed, “Lance, God, I'm-I'm sorry…” He felt as though he had tears streaming down his face, but he didn't have the strength to cry. Instead, one of Lance’s tears fell to Keith's face, feeling the warm teardrops hit his cold skin. He felt a shiver go down his spine.   
Lance swept Keith's hair away from his face, praying to whoever would listen, almost desperately crying to God. “Dios mio, por favor no me lo quites, por favor!” He cried, his eyebrows furrowing in pain. He leaned down, resting his head on Keith's chest, sobbing. Keith spoke, “Lance, there's nothing you can do. It's over, there's nothing you can do. It's over, there's no way I'm going to survive this. Not now anyway.” Hearing these words come from Keith, the boy who had become his impulse control, who he had spent years looking in the eyes and seeing those beautiful, bright purple flecks, the ones you could only see if you looked hard enough. This was the same boy he looked up to at the garrison for years, and now, now they're here.   
Keith looked up, saw the pained expression on Lance's face, how his forehead was slightly crinkled, mouth curved into a frown, his lip quivering. He didn't want to have to see Lance like this, he didn't want to leave him like this either. He didn't want to leave any of them. The last time he saw Shiro was two months ago when he visited him and Adam. That can't be the last time he saw them, that can't be it. His thoughts were interrupted by Lance, “Keith, don't say that, there's still hope, maybe Allura can do that healing thing she did with Shiro? We can fix this! I know we can! It's got to be possible!” he says with tears in his eyes, frantic. But even though he said it, he knew deep down that it wasn't possible. The chances that the healing would work were slim. “Lance. No, you can't do this to yourself, okay? Look, I love you, okay? You can't have false hope.” his voice comes out painfully and shaky.   
Now, Lance was looking down at Keith, not sure if he really heard “I love you” or not. His mouth agape, not knowing what to do. He took a minute to look at Keith, his pale skin, every mark on it, all of it, and it hit him that this was actually happening. He realized that this was real. Keith began coughing, wincing with every movement. “God, Keith, why now? Of all times? I love you too, I'm sorry, I'm-” he was cut off by all the other paladins panting as they ran up, attacking Lance. But then Lance looked up at them with teary eyes, a red face, a messy nose, and every part of him seeming disheveled.   
“Allura, please? Can you try to fix this and save him?” He begged her. She couldn't stand seeing Lance like this, so distraught and unhappy. She knelt beside Keith, still seeing him breathing, the rise and fall. She placed her hand on his chest and the other on his head, giving it her all. However, with all the effort she was giving, there was nothing happening. She used every ounce of energy, but there was no magic healing happening.   
Nothing? Lance was so confused, so hurt, so, so, pained.   
“Come on, this cannot be happening. Come on Keith, tell me that this is a joke, that you're okay? Please?” He said, letting every tear fall. But Keith had to tell him the truth, “I'm sorry Lance, but, but this is gonna have to be goodbye… You can do this, you're my right hand man. You have to pilot Black. I'll be right there with you, don't worry, I'll be by your side. But this has to be goodbye, so goodbye Lance, my strongest, smartest right hand man. I'm not sure what I would've done without you.” Lance couldn't help but panic, eyes widening, heart racing. “No, no! I can't Keith, you can't just leave me, Keith!”   
Keith took his last look at Lance, taking his last breath. Looking at his hair, the beginning of a mullet, God, of course he was growing a mullet. His soft blue eyes, and his entirety of being. And with that, Keith stopped breathing, losing life in his limbs, his whole body going limp and cold, slowly but yet all at once. That's how he died in Lance's arms, tears streaming down Lance’s face, and down Keith's armour and face.   
Whispering, Lance said, “Keith, I remember the bonding moment, I know it happened.” he hoped that this would bring Keith back, like he would just wake up. But that didn't happen, so Lance sat there, staring at the older boy. He was wishing and hoping, and even praying that Keith would get up and start waking. But it didn't happen, everything Lance had prayed for didn't happen. Lance gave in, letting every emotion go, pressing his forehead to the colder boy’s. He let his tears stream down his own face, they fell to Keith's face.   
Hours passed and Lance was unmoving. He didn't budge from that spot, from Keith's side. Still in denial. This can't be real. He repeated in his mind.   
“God, of course you took him. Of course you had to take the one person I genuinely care about. You can't let me keep anyone, can you?” He cursed at God, at least, that's who he thought he was cursing. But Lance had Yorak, and with Keith gone, they were going to look after each other. But it was all over, Keith was gone, and Lance had to keep defending the Universe. For his family. For Keith.


End file.
